


Unexpected company

by Hectatess



Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Just a wee bit, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hectatess/pseuds/Hectatess
Summary: After the pretty eventful day before, Dean was happy to just be sappy with his new boyfriend, but they wouldn’t be Team Free Will, if something didn’t disrupt that. Or rather, someone.
Relationships: (background), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: 2019 Advent Calendar [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557082
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Unexpected company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/gifts).



> Just a light thing. A bit cracky, but eh...

**December 10th**

Dean loved this, snuggling with someone on a cold night. Well, technically morning. Cas had kissed him yesterday, under the mistletoe, but it wasn’t just a peck on the cheek. No he’d full on grabbed Dean by the face and kissed the breath out of him. It had been amazing. Even better, the audience Dean had feared to be there, Sam and Gabriel, wasn’t anywhere to be seen. The room had been mercifully empty. “Cas?” Dean had wavered, unsure of what this meant. Hoping it meant Cas was as into him as he was into Cas, but fearing it was one of Gabriel’s pranks. “Hmm,” Cas had hummed, licking his lips and thoroughly distracting Dean. “I liked that. Is that coffee for me, Sweetheart?” And that was it. Dean nearly swooned but nodded. Just as he passed it, Gabe had popped up, yelling “Hold up! Flavouring!” and used a dropper to add one droplet to the coffee. He’d winked at both Cas and Dean and poofed off. “That was… odd. Do you think it's safe to drink, dear?” Dean remembered nodding again, and Cas drinking the coffee. “Hm… indeed… flavoured. I can taste… Wait. I can… taste?” Dean had explained about the ambrosia and it being a gift for Cas, earning himself more kisses, and even more when Cad found out Dean had his own taste. “You’re addictive, Dean Winchester,” Cas had mumbled against his lips.

And now, in the grew dawn, they were lying on Dean’s memory foam mattress, under Dean’s blankets and they were cuddling. Cas was actually sleeping, his dark lashes lying like ravenblack down on his cheeks, his breathing shallow and even. They hadn’t even done anything, well, apart from the kissing and cuddling, but Dean felt like a million bucks. Cas stirred, his deep blue eyes cracking open sleepily. “Hello, Dean.” Dean smiled at him, loving how his voice was even rougher with sleep. “What, no pet name today?” he teased, but Cas shook his head. “No. The dearest, loveliest name I know, is your own. I tried the usual, and I don’t like it.” Damnit, why was his angel so pure and good? Now Dean felt all mushy inside. “Aw. Thanks angel. Hope you don’t mind that I do use nicknames.” Cas kissed him on the nose. “No. I like it. Maybe less angel, though. That doesn’t hold as much appeal.” Dean smiled and kissed him. “Can do. I’ll find a better one for you.”

They made breakfast together, and endured the good natured ribbing Sam and Gabe had in store. They were allowed. Especially Sam, since he had lived over ten years with their stupid-ass pining for each other. “Say, Sammich, should we be jealous of them?” Gabe asked, wolfing down his third stack of waffles. Sam shrugged. “Nah. We’re further along. They’re just starting.” While Cas looked adorably confused, Dean threw Sam a questioning look, which Sam answered with a smirk. Well hells bells… who’d have thought it. “Alright. Good on you two,” Dean nodded his approval. “Right back atcha, bucko,” Gabe grinned. 

Just as Dean wanted to explain to Cas, that Sam and Gabe had been way less dense than them, a noise from the library caught their attention. They ran over, assorted weaponry at the ready. Dean was glad to see Gabe tote an archangel blade. Once in the library, they saw a soot covered person standing at the hearth. They looked miserable and harmless. Dean threw up his hands. “What the actual Hell is this week? We’re fucking snowed in, but still people wanna pop up? Who the hell are you?”

“Put a sock in it, ya big lug, and get me a towel or somethin’ akin.” Four jaws dropped. “Rowena?!” She opened her big, green eyes and they collectively cringed at the look she gave them. “Did ya think I was Father Christmas? Lend me a frikken hand, will ya?” Sam stepped up and offered her his arm. “I’ll get you to the showers, and maybe mom left some clothes you could wear. You’re not that different in size.” Rowena’s teeth were startlingly white in her soot covered face. “Thank you, Samuel. That is very kind.” 

An hour later, she was sitting at the kitchen table, a hot cup of tea in front of her. Delicately plucking the plaid sleeves out of the way, Rowena sipped her drink. There were still black smears on her skin and in her hair, but she was moderately clean. “How the Hell did you end up in our library, covered from head to toe in soot?” Dean wanted to know. “Well,” Rowena began, daintily putting the fine China cup on its saucer. “I was going to ask you lot if ye know anything about the disturbance in the fabric of the universe, but I couldnae reach the bloody door with all the sludge in front of it. So, I tried to find a back door of sorts, when suddenly the ground disappears from under me feet, and I shoot down this filthy, black chute, endin’ up in yer precious library.” 

Cas chuckled, biting his lip. “You were five days too late,” he chortled. It earned him a lot of confused looks. “Remember, Sam, Dean? I told you that Saint Nicholas’ aid, Pete, dropped down chimneys to deliver gifts…” Dean started laughing too, and Sam’s eyes twinkled mischievously. “Yeah, you did. Had Rowena been here on that night, I would have been more impressed than I already was,” he chuckled. Gabriel and Rowena frowned at each other. “I’m lost, angel boy. Dinnae look at me fer an explanation. I say they’re all daft as a brush!” Rowena huffed hoightily and nipped her tea again. Sam, Dean and Cas laughed out loud. Her daintily raised pinky was still blackened down the side.

  
  



End file.
